Heat
by XFireVixenX
Summary: For Ren it's his dream to have Horo. But when nothing seems to be happening, one day it just starts to all piece together. HoroxRen. One Shot


**Disclaimer: ****Yeah I don't own Shaman King, would be great if I did though! Here is just a one shot that I wrote the other night. Was inspired a lot by Escala and they are mentioned during the fanfic. I am totally in love with RenxHoro fics, So here's something just for those two! Heeheee**

**Please Read and Review! All comments would be lovely critiscm's and all cause I want to improve on my writing.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat up from his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, what a dream he had. Him and that Ainu again. He stretches and slid out the covers that seemed to engulf around him. He wore just his boxers and made his way to his high-fi, He popped a disk into the machine and heard the kog's working, he grinned to himself an turned the volume to as high as it could go, He took in a deep breath to relax his thoughts and the hot feeling towards the Ainu. Suddenly a strong low tune of an electric base, and violins, started to play in a an orchestra, then became a strong tune of Palladio by Escala. He smiles and pulled on some clothes, turning the high-fi off and putting his iPod on and plugging it into his ears, he began again with the same song, he walked downstairs avoiding all the eyes and chitter chatter that came from all his friends, but one person he couldn't avoid, the one person that made his blood boil and his skin crawl, the one that could also make him feel so warm inside and make his heart melt like butter. His punching bag, his friend and his love.

He sighed and walked into the kitchen, he started upon his daily routine:

- Get the milk from the fridge, open it, sit down at the table. Think.

- Glance over to Horo and smile faintly to yourself, drink your milk.

- Don't join in on the idle chatter that is happening before you.

- Have your headphones yanked out your ears by Horo and wait for him to anger you.

- Get angry and chase the Ainu. ( want to take him to your room.. But not this time)

- Be calmed by the all mighty knowing one.. (Rolls eyes ) Yoh.

- Be laughed at by Hao and chased out the house by Anna.

This happened almost everyday and everyday he felt the same. Stuffing his hands into his pockets and glaring down at his feet as he strolled down the road to the nearest bench in a park, at least it was better then having to blush and go red whenever the Ainu walked in and said a few words. But it was great during the summer time, it was about the only time that he could blame it on sunburn, or when he wore his red shirts, he could blame it on the reflection from his shirts and yes the Ainu fell for this every time.

He took out his iPod and put Escala back on, it was just something about violins, and orchestra type music that just relax the short-tempered Chinese boy. He sat down at the closest bench and leaned his head back so he could look up at the clouds. He let out a deep sigh and blushed a little thinking about that stupid Ainu. Every god damn cloud looked like him.. How and why, he glared up at the clouds and looked forward again, he rested his elbows on his knees and propped his head up with his hands, he shook his head and started to bite his nails. He couldn't carry on like this any longer, that longing feeling for the Ainu, the warmth and the smell of his body. What more could anybody ever want to have. He was a perfect specimen of man. He was everything that anybody could possible ask for. But.. that's where the problem lay, flat out Horo probably didn't feel the same way he did. Worst thing once as much as he wanted to there was never even a chance for him to hold up a normal conversation with the guy, he had.. A certain statues to hold up, they both did. So no way was he going to suddenly just start talking to the Ainu without an argument or a fight. Ren let out a loud groan of frustration, he lifted his had up to see a can of coke being held in front of him, he glanced up a little more and squinted his eyes a little holding his hand over his eyes to stop the glare of the sun, slowly removing the headphones from his ears he heard that voice.

"Here, I thought you might have needed one."

He smiled widely, and handed the can to Ren. Ren's eyes widen in disbelief as he took the can and blushed little, The Ainu sat down next to Ren, putting one arm on the back of the bench and behind Ren the other one he used to sip at his coke. He looked so relaxed.. Calm… and very, very hot. Ren shook his head and glanced over to Horo, he cupped the can of coke to his hands so tight it was like he had never seen one before. He smiles faintly and opened it. Compared to the Horo, Ren looked like a little child sitting on that bench next to him. He was so confident.

No words were passed amongst the two shaman for quiet a bit, the silence seemed to nerving to break that silence, it was a nice silence. And both shamans did enjoy each others company. Now and then Ren had tried to think of conversations to start up with Horo but, everyone he thought of just led to a possible argument. And some ended up with him asking Horo if he would sleep with him. The thought crawled into Ren's mind and stuck their like glue, he started to blush and held he cold can of coke up to his face and tried to relax.

Horo laughed and looked to Ren

"Some hot weather we're having, huh!"

Ren smiled, there was nothing like hearing that tone, and that voice, what more could anybody possibly want in life. Ren just looked to Horo and nodded "Sure, if this is what you call hot" Damn it.. that's not the tone he wanted to come out, he wanted to sound nice, and caring like what Horo could sounded.. He closed his eyes and looked away from Horo and mentally slapped himself in the head.

Horo just smiled and laughed a little

"Ren, you know what, your probably right"

he shook his head still laughing.

"Ren.. What's up lately? I mean you seem more distant"

He looked to Ren with concern in his eyes, he was worried and Ren could see that. Ren bite his bottom lip and started to blush again, he was looking at him.. Horo was looking right into Ren's eyes, what could he see.. Can he see the want and the need to take Horo to his room.. The feeling of those lips on his. The more thoughts that pushed their way into Ren's mind and the images he started to have made him go even more red, not even the coke could save him now. He wasn't even wearing a red shirt, maybe heat stroke would be a good excuse. But something in that minute that al these excuses were flooding into his head Horo's hand had made it's way onto Ren's shoulder. This was definitely not a good thing now, he could feel the Ainu's touch. A warm shiver ran down Ren's back and his mouth became dry. Everything seemed like a dream and it felt so right but yet wrong, he's too close. What about Horo's feelings.. He's just a friend.. A friend nothing more and nothing less.. But with the Ainu so close the temptation to reach out and pull his head closer and to lock their lips together was like a must do feeling, He quickly gripped onto the bench and gritted his teeth, he **had **to stand his ground, there was no other way to carry on.

"I-"

But before Ren could even carry on, Horo used his other hand to gently press his soft finger upon Ren's lips, his eyes widen and he started to blush more, he couldn't keep his eyes away from Horo's gaze. Those dark azure eyes were deep, and had so much love and emotion that Ren couldn't believe he was just sitting there and doing nothing else. But that gaze, that look that Horo was giving him was like a spell. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, all he could do was look into those beautiful eyes and want and need him.

_Horo, I want you, I've wanted you for a long time.. _

"If you don't want to tell me then it's alright, I don't want to force it out of you"

He smiled once more, and slowly removed his fingers from Ren's lips. Why was he feeling like this.. Was did he feel hurt because Horo had removed his finger from his lips. His eyes widen hoping that Horo wouldn't remove his hand.

_Please, don't leave me… please be with me forever… Horokeu. _

"I just came here anyway, to buy a coke. I saw you sitting on your own and thought you could do with a drink.. And you look pretty watered to me"

He laughed again, scratching the back of his head and removing his other hand from Ren's shoulder. The hurt and pain that struck into the Chinese boys heart was like nothing he had felt before. And this pain was only caused by himself because he was too afraid to tell the other boy his feelings. Horo sat back and rested both his arms on the back of the bench and looked up to the sky. His lips were moving, but nothing was coming out. Every small detail of movement that the other boy was giving was like another crush in Ren's heart, his closeness, his smell, his warmth.. So close but yet so far.. And still even still Ren didn't move. He just sat watching all of Horo's movements, until he finally looked down to his hands and clenched them tightly on his lap.

Horo glance over to Ren and to his hands clenched, he smiled faintly and stood up.

"Well, I better head, Don't be late for dinner again Ren, Anna will have a fit."

And just like that on reflex, Ren stood up as Horo walked past him with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Ren trusted his hand forward trying to grab for Horo.

"Wait!" His eyes widen on the sudden realisation of his posture, and what he had just said. This time he really did think it was heat stroke.

Horo turned slowly and looked to Ren, he tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"Don't worry Ren."

_Don't worry_

This ran through Ren's head like a broken record, he lowered his hand and closed his eyes tightly. And without even realising, he had whispered,

"I love you!" Ren still stood there with his arms down by his side and holding back the tears of hurt that were slowly building their way up. The pain of losing Horo would be ten times worse if he had been the one to lose their friendship.

Horo's eyes widen, and then he smiles widely. He shook his head and walked over to Ren pulling him in for a big Hug. Ren had no idea what was going on and then realised he had probably said 'I love you' allowed instead of in his head, the tears started to prick at his eyes as he hugged into Horo even more. He was going to lose him, for sure, he knew it. Horo let out a soft chuckle, and pulled back, he rested his hands on Ren's shoulders and smiled.

"I love you too, you hot-headed Tao"

Ren smiled and started to laugh, Horo wiped the tears that were forming from Ren's eyes, he pulled Ren closer and locked both their lips together in a heated kiss, each shaman trying to explore everything about the other inside their mouths. This lasted a while until they both needed to pull back for air. And the heat wasn't helping any either.

"How much do you think you love me then?"

Ren smiled, raising a brow. And Horo nodded and then laughed.

"Well, lets say. I've been waiting for you to say the right words first."

He quickly picked Ren up in bridal style. And headed back to the house, he walked into the house still holding Ren. Walking past the others and their confused looks upon the two shaman, a couple of seconds later a bedroom door closing and locking could be heard. And then the fun began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review this.. I hope it was ok to what actually was on my mind for it. **

**This is my second Story I hope that it was alright, but I know that not all people like these kinda things, or the way I described it. It was late at night when I wrote this and I was kind of tired I know it's no excuse ^_^ But please, go easy on me! hahaa  
**


End file.
